


Whiskey Man

by thetwistedargent



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetwistedargent/pseuds/thetwistedargent
Summary: Skinner sees Mulder and Scully at a bar. They follow him home. Dirty things follow.





	1. Chapter 1

Skinner went out one night to this grimy little dive bar on the edge of town, far enough away from mainstream civilization that he wasn’t afraid anybody would recognize him while he drowned himself in the bottle.

And just like he predicated, nobody recognized him. He finished his glass of whiskey without anyone so much as giving him a casual glance, but he happened upon two faces that he recognized all too well.

But their faces were pressed together with desperate need. His hand had disappeared up her black pencil shirt, once completely straight and orderly but now it was wrinkled and covered in a layer of dirt. They were oblivious to the world around them.

Skinner paid for his drink and left without a word. It had been a hard case for all of them, and right now he wasn’t their boss. He was just some faceless guy in a bar. After all, he was sure that tomorrow would just bring another new darkness into their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Skinner was woken up by an annoying constant knocking at his door. Skinner turned with a groan to look at the alarm clock. It read 4:03am. Who the fuck was banging at his door at this late hour? He grabbed his gun, not even bothering to put on a t-shirt.

He opened the door in nothing put a pair of plaid pajama pants. He rolled his eyes at the sight in front of him. Mulder had his arms wrapped around Scully’s waist. They were slowly swaying side to side. Scully’s cheeks were reddened, and by the smell of them, it was from the alcohol.

“What the hell are you two doing here?” Skinner spit out as he stepped aside while the drunk agents pushed past him inside.

“Hey, Skinman.” Mulder said as he ran a hand clumsily down Skinner’s bare chest.

Scully giggled in response, and that was stranger to Skinner than Mulder’s hands on his chest.

“We saw you saw us earlier.” Scully giggled again as she mumbled the words.

“Agents, you’re drunk. Let’s not do this right now.” Skinner tried to stand his ground, but that was hard when he had two pairs of hands stroking his chest.

He pushed the agents off. “What the hell has gotten in to you two?”

“We want to fuck you, sir.” Scully said in the most innocent yet intoxicating voice Skinner had ever heard in his life.

This couldn’t be real. This had to be some kind of dream. He was probably bleeding out on a street somewhere, and this was just some hallucination.

“And we think you want to fuck us too.” Mulder said, breaking Skinner out of his own thoughts.

Skinner inhaled a deep breath. They were drunk. He was their boss. He was their friend, but that didn’t stop his dick from getting hard at the thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Mulder’s cool hands wrapped around Skinner from behind. His lips went directly to Skinner’s neck. Every touch of his lips branded Skinner as his with invisible marks.

While’s Mulder’s lips distracted Skinner, Scully’s perfectly manicured nails grazed his skin as she slowly pulled his plaid pants down his muscular thighs. Skinner’s already half-hard cock sprang out, and Scully licked her lips in anticipation.

Oh, they were good. So damn good, Skinner thought to himself as the red-headed vixen wrapped her soft lips around his cock. He had underestimated Mulder and Scully again, but this time they were finally going to be worth the trouble.

Skinner threw his head back to rest on Mulder’s shoulder as Scully licked a searing trail down his shaft. He felt Mulder’s hand slither down his chest, lower and lower until it left his skin.

Scully’s moan reverberated against his cock caused Skinner to jolt forward, pushing his cock deeper into Scully’s mouth.

He looked down to see Mulder lovingly stroking Scully’s hair as Skinner’s cock filled her mouth. The scene caused a strangled, almost desperate sounding moan to escape the AD’s mouth.

“Such a good girl, Scully. You look so beautiful with Skinner’s cock in your mouth.” Mulder purred against Skinner’s neck. “I can’t wait for you to watch me taste him.”

Scully let out a pleased hum in response to Mulder’s words. Skinner’s hand wrapped around to grip the hair at the base of Mulder’s neck.

“Fuck..” Skinner breathed out. He was so fucked. These two owned his ass.


	4. Chapter 4

Mulder’s hot mouth trailed a searing path down Skinner’s muscular back, making each perfectly toned muscle twitch and quake in his wake.

Soon enough both Mulder and Scully were on their knees for Skinner. They were doing this for him, and Skinner had yet to so much as reciprocate any actions. Something told him that the two agents really didn’t mind. They seemed to be enjoying themselves more than Skinner, if that was even possible.

Skinner looked down as one of Scully’s hands started to gently play with his balls. Her other hand was intertwined with Mulder’s. Skinner was the middle of a Mulder and Scully sandwich, and he had never felt more at home.


End file.
